


Only The Hot Ones

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Boss Dean, Boss/Employee Relationship, Intern Sam - Freeform, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Smut, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does this happen with all the interns?"</p><p>"Only the hot ones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Hot Ones

I winced as the door slammed behind me. Looking up from my hands, which held a coffee cup and a stack of folders, I watched my boss sit up and remove his glasses.

"I'm s-sorry Mr. Winchester. I meant to close the door quie-"

My mouth closed when his hand flew upward, signaling me to be quiet.

"So you can bring it to me, in the next week?"

I watched as he nodded his head, eyebrows furrowed while I stood silently at the door.

"No, thank you. You're a good man."

He placed the phone back onto the desk. Still standing awkwardly in the doorway, I waited for him to motion me over. I placed the files on his desk, opening them with one hand while my other held his now cold coffee.

"Mr. Singer told me you wanted these." I said as I slid the folder closer to him. "They show the company's spending for the last three weeks."

He slowly placed one of his hands on the papers, using the other to pick up the glasses that were sitting on his computer.

"Thank you Sam. Is it alright if I call you Sam?"

I nodded before he continued to talk.

"These don't look like the papers I asked you to bring."

I looked down to the folder and picked up the scribbled on post-it note on top.

"Well-Well he said these were the ones-"

I was interrupted as Mr. Winchester placed his hand on mine.

I let my eyes go down to our hands before feeling my face going completely red.

"Would you lik-like me to find the, uh, right papers Mr. Winchester?"

I watched as he flashed a brilliant smile.

"That's not necessary."

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

He leaned closer to me, and I felt a heat run throughout my body. I watched as his face neared mine. Without speaking, he got so close that I felt his breath on my cheeks. I felt my eyelids slowly close. I held my breath, waiting to feel his lips on mine.

I jumped back when I heard a loud knock on the door. Mr. Winchester grabbed my shoulders and softly threw me to the ground.

"Get under the desk."

I nodded wordlessly as I crawled to the desk, resting my back on it's front panel. He rolled his chair forward, his knees almost touching my ears.

"Come in."

I closed my eyes and listened as the door opened.

"Dean?"

"Oh hello Bobby. Thank you for the papers."

"Where is that new intern, Mr. Moore?"

I opened my eyes, looking up at the tan bottom of the desk.

"I sent him back out after he dropped off the folder, why?"

I heard footsteps, probably nearing the desk while I held my breath and tried to sound quiet.

"I didn't see him come out of your office. Are you sure?"

Mr. Winchester put a hand on his knee, the other staying out of sight.

"Oh Bobby, would I ever lie to you?"

I heard a scoff as the door opened again.

"Only every time you open your mouth. But you have a meeting with cooperate in five minutes, in this office. Don't fuck it up, your job is on the line Dean."

The door closed, and as I placed my hands on the floor, ready to stand up, Mr. Winchester rolled his chair back and looked down at me.

"Don't leave."

I looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You want me to stay under this desk for your entire meeting? Why?"

He got up from his chair and knelt down in front of me. He placed his hand on my cheek, nearing me again. I backed away as far as I could, already pressed on the back of the desk.

"Why not?"

Before I could make an effort to leave to the office, there was another knock on the office doors.

"You have no choice now." He whispered down to me. "Come in."

I sighed loudly and placed my head in my hands. I listened as the door opened again and footsteps entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Winchester."

"Mr. Roman, Ms. Bradbury."

Mr. Winchester stood from his desk and walked away, leaving me alone. I didn't pay attention to their talking, instead trying make the time pass as quickly as possible.

I jumped when I saw legs in my vision, but calmed when I realized they were just Mr. Winchester's. As he sat back down and his legs rejoined me under the desk, I started to think.

Since I had come into his office, he had tried to kiss me multiple times, so he must be trying to do something with me. I looked up, cringing as my face was inches away from his crotch.

I slowly placed my hands on Mr. Winchester's knees, causing him to glance down for a second before he returned his focus to the meeting happening before him. I led my hands up to his thighs, smirking as I saw him shiver. I quickly moved my hands upwards, only stopping when he placed his hands on mine. He continued his conversation, removing his hands from mine and placing them on the desk.

I let a few fingers reach up and circle his pants' button, watching as he ignored me, continuing the meeting. I unbuttoned his pants, quietly unzipping the zipper and revealing his blue boxers.

Still getting no reaction, I carefully placed a finger inside the fabric, letting it trail along the top of his thighs. I pulled down his jeans slightly, his penis revealed over the top of his boxers as they fell with the jeans.

Mr. Winchester seemed to take no notice, nonchalantly carrying on, while I practically undressed him underneath of the desk.

As I brought a hand up to cup him, I watched as his erection grew. Hoping I was unseen by the two others in the room, I took him into my mouth.

I slowly bobbed my head, swirling my tongue and gently trailing my teeth up and down his shaft. He brought a hand to down to grab my hair, gently pulling it.

"Is everything okay Mr. Winchester?"

I watched as he breathlessly nodded.

"Then can you please stay focused? Your branch of the company consumes the most amount of money, more than we can afford. We need to talk about budget cuts."

I tuned into the conversation, still giving him head as I listened to him try to speak.

"Ye-yes, I understand..."

His hands moved from my head to the edges of his desk, where he gripped tightly, leaving dents in the wood.

"I think it's time to let some people go."

Mr. Winchester nodded, letting Mr. Roman continue.

"We should start with smaller office workers, assistants, maybe secretaries. But we also need to fire a few of the higher paying employees. Mr. Robert Singer, perhaps-"

"No. No, you can't fire Bobby."

"Well who do you suggest we get rid of then? He is paid more than everyone else here combined, even you. Would you rather lose your job instead?"

Mr. Winchester sighed and glanced down at me, I just barely caught his gaze before it was shifted back up to the business at hand.

"Fire all of the assistants. Lay off all of the secretaries. Reduce my pay and reduce his. But you can't fire Bo-Mr. Singer."

I heard heels on the floor as Ms. Bradbury approached the desk. She placed her hands on each end, curling her fingers on the edges before she leaned down to Mr. Winchester's eye level, which I could see from my spot in between his legs. I froze, stopping my motions completely.

"Mr. Winchester. You think that we are joking. You think that you are too valuable an employee to be easily replaced. But that's simply not true. You are childish. Not fit for your role in this company. But you have good work ethic when you are motivated. So take this to mind. We will come back, Mr. Roman and I, and if the costs have not reduced by at least forty percent, you can have fun explaining to 'Bobby' why he doesn't have a job. And why you're the new janitor."

Ms. Bradbury whipped her hair back, turning towards the door and walking away. She opened the door, stepping out of it, and her heels could be heard down the hall.

Mr. Roman stood, and walked over to the desk as well, brushing out his suit.

"I hope you take what she has said to mind. Good day Mr. Winchester."

As he extended his hand for a handshake, Mr. Winchester practically peeled his nails out of the desk and placed his hand in Mr. Romans'.

"Thank you Mr. Roman."

Mr. Roman quietly left the room, the door slamming shut while I was still left frozen.

Mr. Winchester pulled away from the desk, removing himself from my mouth, leaving a string of saliva connecting the two.

I crawled out from under the desk, leaning against it awkwardly as I stared down at my boss.

"I'm-I'm sorry Mr. Winchester."

He looked up at me, with the same brilliant smile as before.

"Damn."

I felt confusion cross my face before he went on.

"That was hot."

A blush replaced confusion as he stood from his chair and took a step towards me.

He grabbed my cheek, pressing his lips against mine and pushing my back down onto the desk with his other hand.

His tongue roughly pressed past my lips, finding mine and ignoring it completely. Before I could react, his tongue had already left my mouth and his focus had moved to removing my clothing.

I let him unbutton my shirt, lifting my back off of the desk to take it off completely. His hands traveled down my torso, taking special care to trail his thumbs lightly over my nipples.

I closed my eyes, inhaling sharply as his hands roamed my upper body. He took notice, letting his hands circle my nipples. He bent down and placed his mouth over one.

My fingers curved into the desk as his tongue swirled on my chest. I drew quick breath as he bit down on the nub of my nipple.

My eyes flew open when his hands went underneath of my pants. As he stared into my eyes, his hands quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slipped off my boxers.

"Does this happen with all the interns?"

Mr. Winchester laughed and took a step away to finish taking off his own pants.

"Only the hot ones."

I smirked as he reached up to take off his shirt, all of our clothing now in a pile on the floor.

He stepped towards me, opening a drawer to take out a small unlabeled bottle and a condom.

I watched as he opened the small package, taking care to not rip the latex as he took it out. He carefully placed it on his dick as I grabbed the small bottle. I laughed before opening it, spreading it onto my fingers.

"Why do you have this?"

He looked up, watching me bring a lube-covered down to my ass.

"You never know what's gonna happen."

I shrugged as I pressed a finger into the ring of muscle. I let out a gasp, feeling his hands on my thighs as I started to move up and down on my finger. 

As I gently inserted a second finger, I felt his hand grab mine.

"You're good."

I slowly took my fingers out, watching as his hips neared mine. I hooked my legs around his waist, waiting for him to thrust forward.

I bit my lip, silencing a moan as I felt him slowly enter me. I grabbed his arms, digging my nails into his skin before he started to move.

He slowly moved forward before almost pulling out completely, then pushing forward again.

A moan pushed through my lips, causing him to thrust faster. My nails dug into his skin deeper before my back arched off of the desk completely.

My orgasm was accompanied by a soft groan, my eyes closing and my teeth clenching. Strips of white covered us both as I fell back onto the desk, panting.

I felt warm liquid rush inside of me, telling me Mr. Winchester came as well. He slowly pulled out, sitting back in his chair as we both caught our breath.

I sat up on my hands, watching as he leaned down, grabbing his shirt before he placed it on my stomach, wiping the cum from it.

I stood up, grabbing my boxers from the floor, slipping them on before picking up my pants.

He threw his shirt to the side, grabbing his own jeans and boxers, putting them on before he stopped to look at me.

He brought a hand out to my face, taking my lips in his for a slow kiss. I ran a hand down his torso, tracing his muscles and the 'v' that led back down to his cock.

He pulled back, picking up my shirt and handing it to me, watching as I put it on and buttoned it up.

He opened the drawer that he had gotten the small bottle from, replacing it inside and reaching into the bottom of it, pulling out a tee shirt that he slipped on over his head.

I stood from the desk, walking to the door before I turned and smiled back at him.

"I'll see you in my office tomorrow morning Mr. Moore."

I nodded and turned the doorknob, stepping out.

"Without a doubt Mr. Winchester."


End file.
